


She Raised Dragons

by Fire_Song_Queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Hatchlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Song_Queen/pseuds/Fire_Song_Queen
Summary: Like all my other works this is just a One Shot. It could defiantly become more later on though.





	She Raised Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givethispromptatry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=givethispromptatry).



> Prompt by givethispropmtatry on Tumblr  
> She raised dragons knowing that they would outlive her by millennia

But this was okay with her. She knew that while they may outlive her that she helped them survive. She taught them how to stay hidden from the judgmental and unforgiving eyes of most humans. She took care of them when eggs were brought to her hidden cave. When they hatched she took pride that she helped watch then while their sires were off defending the dragon nation from invading humans.  
  
When the first hatchling she cared for started to spread their wings she had found a special place that was protected by towering trees and mountains. She took each hatchling there, always careful that no other human was around to harm them. She laughed when they jumped and soothed them as their wings would occasionally bend wrong. She worried over them all when they eventually got caught in bushes and tree limbs.  
She taught them what she could about hunting, although their senses were sharper than hers she showed them what would be acceptable to eat. What animals had the most meat, what ones would not sit well in their stomachs and how to avoid angering protective mothers.  
  
She knew that her time would come when she would no longer be able to care for these dragons. Just as the women before her and the one before that. She knew that she would need to take in a human orphan that will be able to learn the ways of the dragons without the corrupted influence of other humans.  
She sighed at the thought and smiled. It was always a bittersweet thought when it crossed her mind. She would have to go into the human village soon and search for an outcast child, like she had been. No male would do, as they were always so aggressive.  
  
For now though she would continue on taking care of her charges: the eggs, hatchlings and adolescents. She would take care of them as they do her and she would be proud that she had a part in something so much larger than herself. Because she raised these dragons knowing that they would outlive her, but she was happy.


End file.
